Kissed by Fire
by midnightstaaarlight
Summary: He sees her. He follows.


A/N: AU where Petra is a mythical creature I'm pretty sure I made up. This is has been edited. :)

Anyway, Advanced Happy Birthday, Petra Ral! Please comeback to life! 3

* * *

><p>He sees her beside the dying embers of the campfire. Her smile is wicked and her eyes inviting. She beckons to him and he follows.<p>

He follows her deep into the woods where everything is framed by mist and moonlight, where twisted roots and dead leaves cover the ground. He thinks that her hair is flame and fire. It screams of destruction and desire and he wants nothing more than to thread his fingers through it and feel it burning his skin.

Her lips are tainted with blood and he wants the metallic taste of it in his mouth. Her skin is porcelain and it shines silver under the moonlight. He wants to touch her every time he thinks she is close enough, but every time he reaches out to her, she moves farther away.

She disappears behind a tree and he fears that he has lost her forever.

He looks around him and everything seems a little sinister without her, "Where are you?"

She doesn't answer and he feels dread. But he hears her giggling from the way they came and he turns to follow the sound. She appears in front of him then and she smiles at him before leading him deeper into the forest.

He has to half-walk half-run to catch up with her as she gracefully dances around tress as tall as skyscrapers. She teases him by disappearing often and caressing his cheeks or touching his arms before reappearing in front of him.

Her touch leaves shivers down his spine.

Sometimes, she would look at him over her shoulder to make sure he is there, that he is still following. He wants to tell her not to worry, not to fret because he will always follow her.

She stops in the middle of a clearing; he stops at the edge of it, admiring her from a far. She is breathtaking and ethereal under the light of the full moon and this is the first time he notices her dress - it is a flimsy little thing, whether it is made from clouds or starlight, he does not know.

She stretches her arms towards him, "Come."

Her voice is as sweet as honey and he finds himself moving towards her, into arms open wide.

"What are you? Are you a fairy?" he breathes as she runs her fingers down the side of his face. They are cold and warm at the same time.

"What if I am? What would you do?"

She steps closer to him and he can smell blood on her breath. His head is telling him that she is dangerous, that she will ruin him. But he pays it no mind for how can such a beautiful creature bring him harm? If there is something she can bring him, he believes that it is salvation.

He answers by placing his hands on her waist and she nuzzles her face to his. His eyes flicker to her lips and she surprises him when she presses them to his.

He closes his eyes and she kisses him deep. He feels euphoric and he presses her closer to him. Her teeth tug on his lips and he winces for they are not teeth.

He tastes blood.

A shiver runs down his spine when he feels a fluttering of sharp nails against his chest. He buries his hands in her hair and it is fire. He can smell burning skin but he does not feel pain.

He opens his eyes a little and he watches her watching him; her eyes turning into a myriad of different colours before turning bloodshot. His head is telling him to leave, to run, and to save himself. But his body disobeys.

He is enthralled.

She moves her lips to his neck and he responds by tilting his head backward to give her more access. She bites him and he can feel his blood flowing down from his neck to his chest. He finds that she has removed his shirt and that they have fallen to the ground. How it all happened, he cannot tell.

He offers himself up to her and she takes him all in.

He touches her face and she kisses his burned hand; kisses every inch of his body, her kisses are sweet and full of acid, and he feels both feverish and cold under her lips.

He closes his eyes once more, loses himself to the feel of her.

She brought him something that night.

And it is not salvation.


End file.
